


ZeRoyalizer One-shots *Canceled*

by HyperRedFox



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Derp Crew - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRedFox/pseuds/HyperRedFox
Summary: Haven't seen a single story involving these two as a couple, so I'm going to throw it out there. This is a book filled with one-shots about ZeRoyalViking and Sattelizer, or ZeRoyalizer.





	1. Star Life

"Ever since I was a kid, I've always wanted to be a star. The lights, the cameras, to have millions of people know my name. I guess that was a dream every child had at one point. But I grew up with it still close to my heart.

I remember watching a TV show as a kid and hearing an actor talk about a resume. They said they had a bunch of skills on it to make them stand out, so I started doing just that. I learned to sing, dance, surf, play the drums, guitar, you name it. Since elementary school, I tried to be in every play, and I always went for the lead, the hero of the story. It didn't matter what the play was, or how childish. I just needed it.

In middle school, it became clear that I was the star of every play. I became quite popular to be honest because of that. It also helped quite a bit as well that I also became really good looking. I pretty much had every girl drooling over me. However, none of them caught my attention. And honestly, it scared me when someone finally did manage to hit me in the heart.

I'll never forget that day either.

I was in the eighth grade, and I was stressing out over the audition for the lead for the play, Beauty and the Beast. I wanted to become the Beast because he was clearly the hero of the story and got a happy ending. However, a lot of people, including the teacher, wanted me to be Gaston. 

I'll never forget, I was pacing back and forth in front of the school, stressing out as I tried to figure out a way to convince the teacher to give me the role as Beast. I didn't even realize I was talking out loud to myself until I heard someone laughing at me. Then, he came out.

His name was Steven, and I knew him pretty well. He was in a few of my classes. Really smart, especially in science. Pretty easy to get along with, and was close to a troublemaker and a bunch of class clowns.

When he walked up to me, he started teasing me for stressing out over a part in a play. I remember getting mad at him, which made him tease me more. Then, he pointed something out to me. 'You're getting upset because you're not getting the role you want, but at least you know you'll be in the play. There are a lot of kids that won't even get in it. And not only that, but you'll get a big role as the villain. It may not be a hero, but being the villain of the story makes you just as rememberable. You should be proud of that alone.'

I was shocked and wanted to argue with him, but he was right. Gaston was still a big role, and here I was practically guaranteed the part. 

After he told me that, I took it to heart. I went to the audition and got the role of Gaston. A few weeks later, I killed the role. I ended up making a pretty amazing Gaston after all.

After that day, I started talking to Steven more and more. We quickly became close friends, and although he would tease me over everything he could possibly find, I ended up loving his company. I felt more relaxed around him, and I ended up opening up to him the more and more I saw him. By the end of our eighth-grade year, I had somehow developed feelings for him. 

I was scared when I realized this and was worried that this could not only ruin my friendship with Steven but worried that this would mess up my high school year, and I needed to focus on school and getting into plays and musicals and clubs, so I could get into a good performing arts college. However... it became harder and harder to focus on school when Steven stayed on my mind the less I saw him. If my grades slipped low enough, I knew that I wouldn't have been able to be in anything, so I started seeing him more and more. He helped me with homework, studying for tests, and was there to support me when it came to auditions and being in both the musical and the play for our freshman year. He never even missed a showing.

I still remember feeling nervous whenever I performed in front of him. For some reason, I could easily perform in a room full of strangers, family, and friends. But when I knew he was there, it felt like... as cliche as this will sound. It felt like there were butterflies in my stomach.

Funny enough, even with all this shit I've been telling you, I never once admitted to myself that I liked him. Hell, I wouldn't even allow myself to believe I was gay.

It wasn't until that summer that between our freshmen and sophomore year that I finally started to accept it. Though, that wasn't even really my choice.

On the Fourth of July, we went to this barbeque at a beach near my house. I remember sneaking off with him a few minutes after we got there to go look for some food for him. He was vegetarian, and the only thing there that he would have been able to eat was fruit, which I thought was unfair for him. So, I took my mom's credit card and we went off to a grocery store three blocks away to buy him something to eat. After that, it became a game of, 'hide from mom so I don't get grounded', because she noticed.

When night came around, we hid behind some rocks by the sealine and ended up watching the fireworks from there. Near the end of it, I felt some on my cheek. It was a quick peck. I turned to face Steven, and... he leaned in at the same time I had turned around... He was my first real kiss, and I honestly couldn't have imagined a more perfect scene. Hell, I couldn't have even described a more amazing feeling to go along with that.

We ended up just sitting there for an hour, just kissing. It only ended when my mom caught us. And, thankfully, she was only mad about me taking her credit card and running away from her for about four hours. 

Anyways, after that night, things sort of changed for me. I had to learn to be more comfortable being openly gay because I didn't want Steven to feel like I wanted to hide us or anything, which he was actually cool with. Well, sort of. He teased me a lot still.

And, that pretty much became my high school life. Steven and I dated the rest of the way through, only broke up a few times for stupid reasons but always made up. Then, college came around. I got into a school in one state, and he got into one in another. We agreed to not break up this time and to just, try to make it work. And the crazy thing is, we actually managed to make it work all the way through college. Never broke up, never lied to each other, never cheated on each other. It was honestly amazing that we managed to do that.

We both moved back home after college, and I instantly started looking for an acting agent and trying out for any little acting job I could get. After three years, however, I was barely getting anything and was working a job I quickly started to hate just to make sure I had money coming in. There were so many times I had considered giving up, but Steven was always beside me, teasing me over every little thing I said. I mean, the guy went to school for computer science, doesn't mean he changed a lot. 

Anyways, he would mock me every time I doubted myself, and then jump into the motivational speeches about how this was my dream, and he never saw me as a quitter. After the fifth time, I started poking his head whenever he started with the speeches, pretending I was trying to fast forward through it. It all sounds stupid, but it was our thing. These are all memories from my start, and I hold them all close to me. I honestly wouldn't trade them in for the world."

"Well," the reporter starts trying to flip through the cards or questions in shock. After all these years, no one ever heard of a Steven in Mike's life. This would make everyone curious but make her job a little harder. "What happened to this Steven? When you started making bigger appearances, you were walking around on the arm of an up and coming singer, Bryce McQuaid."

Mike sighed. "I did, didn't I... Well, I no longer work with that bitch, so I'm going to be honest. After those three years, I got the number for this agent that promised to make me big. She wanted me to go into her office, saying she already had a plan to get me out there, and she wanted me to bring my boyfriend or girlfriend if I had one. So, I went in with Steven.

We sat down with her for over two hours, and in the end... she told me she wanted me to break up with Steven. We were both confused, but then she explained that I was more socially attractive, while Steven was more of a type. Meaning, while I could walk down the street and get a bunch of people to turn their heads, Steven needed to be your type to get you to look his way.

We argued with her for a while, and she told me that with her plan, I would be an A-list in two years. I was ready to tell her to shove it and walk out, but Steven stopped me and took me out into the hall... He told me to take her deal. I argued with him, telling him that I wanted to be with him, but he kept telling me to take the deal.

'This had been your dream since you were a kid, Mike. You shouldn't throw it away because of me. I want you to be happy.'

'But I'll be just as happy with you.'" Mike wiped away his tears as they started sliding down his face. "He then kissed me and told me to go in there and take the deal... After that, he walked away. I begged him not to leave, but I couldn't stop him. In the end, he walked out of that office, went to our apartment and packed up his stuff, while I walked back into that bitch's office and took the deal. By the time I got home a few hours later, he was already gone."

"How did you end up with Bryce then?"

"Bryce was already a client of her's. She pretty much pushed us together like dolls and yelled kiss. She told us we would bring more attention to us if we were together since we were both socially attractive. I mean, she was right in a way, but it all felt so shallow and forced. Bryce and I became cool friends, but that's about it. We didn't even sleep in the same room when we lived together."

"Really? Well, what about Steven? Now that you have reached your dream of being a star, have you tried contacting Steven again?"

Mike sighed and look down to his lap. "I've tried, but, I've had no luck. His parents and sister moved, they all changed their numbers. Hell, I've even tried looking them up on Facebook, but I've had no luck."

"What would you say to Steven if you saw him right now?"

"I would tell him that I miss him... and that after all these years, I still love him."

"Final question. What advice would you give to any young, aspiring actors out there?"

Mike turned his head and looked straight into the camera in front of him. "Don't make the same mistake I did. I know I got almost everything that I wanted, but it honestly feels so empty. I know I come off as a completely different person when a fan meets me, but I'm being completely honest right now. The biggest regret I have ever made was making a deal with an agent that wanted to take total control of my life. I worked with that bitch for five years, and I honestly got out five years too late. So, don't make the same mistake I did. I would have much rather been a nobody for another twenty years than to be where I am now. And it's all because I miss my boyfriend. I don't even want to call him an ex." Mike wiped away some more tears. "Please don't make the same mistake I've made."

After hearing that final line, I shut the TV off and just stare at myself in the reflection, tears running done my face. "The biggest mistake I ever made," I whisper to the TV. "Was walking away from you, Mike."

I then fall back into my couch and start sobbing into a pillow. For over five years, this pain hasn't gone away... and I don't think it ever will... _God, I miss him so much._


	2. Dance With Him

Mike groaned loudly as he and his friends walked into the locker room, making it clear that he hated everything he was going to be forced to do. "Out of everything you assholes could have picked to sign us up for, you had to pick dance class!"

"Oh come on," Bryce laughed as he walked up to a locker. "It's going to be fun."

"Says you jackasses! Class hasn't even started yet and I'm already hating everything about this!"

"God shut up, Mike," Swag replied, rolling his eyes. "Try to look on the bright side of things for once."

"Hard to do so when the student helping this class is an asshole."

"He's only like that to you," Mark then said as he started changing in his gym uniform.

Mike sighed before he started changing too, knowing that he can't afford to ditch such an easy class. He wasn't bad in school, but he just didn't care too much for it. It didn't help that he hated so many people there as well, and Steven was one of the worst.

Ever since middle school, Steven had been a poison that Mike just couldn't get enough of. He was cocky, stubborn, teased him, but Mike loved him. With anyone else, Steven was funny, easy-going, caring, smart, and Mike couldn't deny how cute he was back then with his baby face. Now, Steven was even more handsome since he grew out a beard, and he just couldn't get enough of his beautiful eyes. If only he wasn't such an ass to him.

After changing, Mike and his friends walked up to the second floor of the gym and lined up with the girls in their class. They were the only four boys in a class full of girls, which was fun for the other three since they were into girls, however, Mike didn't care. He never came out, but he was gay, so the attention he got from the girls was more or less annoying since they would try far too hard to get him to notice him. Only one girl had picked up on some signal that he wasn't interested and was cool about it, and he was happy when he saw her in the class with him.

"Hey Cara," Mike happily said as he saw her walk up to their group.

"Hey guys," she cheerfully said, joining them.

The five of them then started to talk before they heard the bell and the teacher walked up to the door with Steven behind her. She unlocked it and held it open for everyone to walk in. Once everyone walked into the large room with the mirror on the wall, everyone sat down in their groups of friends and waited for the teacher to tell them what to do.

As everyone talked, Mike couldn't help but look at the mirror, seeing Steven talking to the teacher by her desk in the corner of the room. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. The idea of going over to them and talking to him crossed his mind for the millionth time, but it was quickly kicked out.

Finally, the two walked in front of the class and the teacher told everyone to simply start with stretches. All at once, the class stood and spread out before they followed the teacher's instructions on what to do. As everyone followed along, Steven walked around the room, making sure everyone did everything correctly. When they were told to put their feet together and try to reach the floor, Mike lazily followed, bringing his fingers down to his shins. He did this because he saw Steven walking towards him, and the idea of him bending over that much in front of him would have turned his face red.

However, he instantly regretted his decision not to go through with it when he felt Steven's hands on his back. One in the middle of his back, and one between his shoulder blades. "Come on Stretch Armstrong, you can do better than that," he whispered loud enough for the people around them to hear. He then pushed his hand down into Mike's back, making him bend over more. "There you go. See, you're going to have to learn to at least do this by yourself. You don't want your boyfriends to do everything for you."

Mike's face instantly turns bright red as the girls around him and Bryce start giggling at Steven's words. Mike took a deep breath and started praying that no one noticed how red he was, but it only got bright when he suddenly felt Steven's hand that was on the middle of his back start to slide down towards his butt. His heart was pounding against his rib cage. He didn't know what to think.

Just before Steven's hand could slide any farther down, the teacher asked for everyone to do a different stretch, which made Steven take his hands off of Mike. The second he could, Mike snapped back up and tried to hide his red face as he got into the next stretch. Steven then walked away to help some of the girls around the room.

Once they were done stretching, they gathered around the teacher and listened as she explained the first dance they would be learning, the waltz. "We're starting with this because it is extremely simple and is a classic ballroom dance," she explained.

She then turned to Steven and said, "Steven and I will show you the first demonstration, and after he will pick on of you to dance with since there are an odd number of students here."

"But most of us are girls," one of the girls spoke up. "Shouldn't we be learning this with guys?"

"You really don't need to," Steven answered. "The only difference you'll have is arm placement and learning to follow the lead, which is easy to pick up on after two seconds."

"He's right," the teacher jumped in. "As I said, this is an extremely simple dance with only a few steps. Now, we will show you all how to do this first."

After she said that, the teacher and Steven faced each other. Steven then placed his hand on the center of her back and held out one arm, and she placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. They both then bend their knees and Steven took the lead, doing the box step as the teacher counted out. After doing this a few simple times, they started moving more freely, doing the dance around the room once before coming to a stop.

The teacher then asked for everyone to find a partner, but stopped herself before she let everyone go. "I almost forgot. Steven, if you could please pick one person to be your partner so that the class is even."

Steven nodded and started walking around, looking at every single girl. Mike looked next to him, towards Cara, and whispered, "You want to be partners?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

However, the plan was quickly forced to change when Steven grabs Mike's shoulder and loudly says, "How about eyebrows here becomes my partner?"

This made Mike snap his head around and made his heart stop. He didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say. His mind went blank.

"Why would you take away one of the only few guys in the class," the same girl from earlier had yelled. "There are so many girls to pick from; why would you pick a guy?!"

"You know you are making yourself look extremely ugly right now with those sexist comments! I don't have to dance with a girl if I don't want to, these guys don't have to dance with you girls either, and there is nothing wrong with you dancing with a girl! There's no rule that says we need to dance with you just because of your gender! Hell, who's to even say that any of these guys even wanted to dance with you?!"

This reaction stunned everyone, including Mike. Steven was always so nice to everyone. This was the first time he had ever seen him actually get angry at someone.

Before Mike could rewire his brain to help him think clearly again, Steven just pulled him to the front of the class. The teacher was the first to recover from her shock and she quickly told everyone to partner up. Slowly, everyone picked a partner, the last three girls in the class arguing over who would have to partner with the girl Steven had yelled at. After a while, everyone partnered up, and Mike had finally recovered himself.

He looked around for Cara and saw that she was now dancing with one of her friends in the class. He then looked over to Steven and saw that he had somehow jumped back to his normally relaxed composer. As soon as the teacher made the call, everyone naturally got into a position, everyone talking beforehand to figure out who would lead. Everyone, except for Mike and Steven.

"Wait, who's leading," Mike quickly asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What do you mean? I'm leading."

"What? Why you?"

"Do you know how to waltz?"

"Well... No."

"And I do, so just follow my lead."

Steven then turned to Mike and place his hand in the center of his back and held out his hand. Mike gulped nervously and placed a hand on Steven's shoulder and gave him his hand. "This feels so awkward since I'm taller than you."

"Yeah, but I clearly have the say in this relationship."

"Relationship?"

Before Mike could ask any more questions, the teacher started counting, telling everyone to start dancing. Mike felt weird about how they were dancing and looked down at their feet. This made Steven let go of his hand and put his chin in between his fingers to make him look into Steven's beautiful green eyes.

"That's the first rule of dancing. Don't look at your feet. Keep your eyes on me."

Mike nodded and they held each other's hand as they continued to dance. After a while, the teacher stopped counting and put on music for everyone to dance to. It was during this time that Mike had finally decided to ask, "Why did you pick me to be your dance partner? Why didn't you pick one of the girls?"

"Same reason you ignore most of them. These girls are annoying with how hard they try to get our attention. Half of these girls are freshmen, know nothing about us, and yet they make it clear as all hell that they want to ride some dick, which I'm not going to put up with for weeks on end. I'd much rather dance with you."

"What about Bryce, Swag, or Mark?"

"Like I just said, I'd much rather dance with you."

"But why? You don't even like me."

Steven then stopped mid-step and just stared at Mike with a confused expression on his face. "Where the hell did you get the idea that I didn't like you?"

Mike blinked before saying, "Well, you always tease me and-"

Steven started laughing before he went back into the dance. "I don't tease you because I don't like you."

"Then, why do you do it? You always act differently around me than with everyone else."

"Because I love your reactions. You always get flustered and embarrassed. And I don't just act like that with you. I also do that with my friend, Anthony. I just do it to you more because I love seeing how red you get when I say shit to you."

Mike looked away, not knowing how to feel about what Steven was telling him. However, this made Steven drop his hand again to turn his face back to him. "Keep your eyes on me," he then whispered to him, making Mike blush slightly.

Things were already going so well for Steven. He had Mike in his arms, he was dancing with him, and he had somewhat told him how he felt. _Thank god I took this instead of study hall._


End file.
